


Breaking Bats

by Romiress



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, EXTREMELY Violent Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Unhealthy Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Bane brings Thomas a gift for them to enjoy together.Vaguely City of Bane inspired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondCircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondCircle/gifts).



When Bane tells him that he has a  _ gift _ for him, Thomas knows better than to expect something good. Bane's gifts are like fine dishes laced with poison, or a bouquet of flowers with the thorns still intact: There's always some hurt to go along with it.

So when he arrives in the dining room to find a hunched over body bleeding into his carpet, he isn't particularly surprised. Really, the only surprise is who it is, because Thomas recognizes them immediately: The infamous Red Hood, one of Bruce's own wards.

The black sheep, if his information is correct, which makes his place on Thomas's carpet somewhat perplexing. Of all of the people around Bruce, Thomas would have expected Red Hood to be the one to join them.

"This one," Bane says, reaching down and grabbing at Hood's helmet, jerking his head back, "says he has no interest in joining us. I thought we might find other uses."

Bane isn't the thug people think he is at first glance, but he still has his vices, and this is one of them. Thomas has known for ages—accepted it as simply part of the package deal—but the fact that it's  _ Jason Todd, _ one of Bruce's own that's going to be on the receiving end isn't how he expected things to go.

Bane knows who Bruce is. He knows who Thomas is. But it's unclear if he knows who  _ Jason _ is. Not every member of Bruce's clan is so closely tied to him, and it's entirely possible that Bane assumes that Red Hood is as connected as someone like Azrael or Midnighter.

Red Hood's state isn't exactly good, either. He's tied rather loosely, with ropes around his wrists and ankles, but his helmet and gear are all still on.

He should be able to get them off. It's  _ rope, _ and Bruce can't possibly have been so shoddy in their training that one of his own can't escape from that.

No, Thomas is more concerned by how he must look  _ under _ the gear, because what skin he can see is already showing signs of discoloration.

"How kind," Thomas says flatly. He bends down, hooking his fingers under the edge of Hood's mask, and listens to Hood  _ growl _ at him like a dog as he does. But Hood is obviously expecting his mask to hold up against Thomas with all the safeguards he's put in place, and he lets out a surprised yelp when Thomas bypasses all of them, pressing his fingers  _ just _ so to make the mask release, letting him pull it off. He carefully sets it to the side, placing it onto the table before turning back to Jason to inspect for damage.

He was right. There's a line of discoloration running along the side of Jason's jaw where the mask's impacted it. He's taken a blow to the head, and Thomas is sure he's got plenty more bruises underneath his suit.

"You're going to want to behave," Thomas says. "It will make things a lot easier for you."

Jason looks  _ outraged. _ He doesn't seem to know who Thomas is, but that doesn't change the fact that he recognizes the cowl. To Jason, he's just another imposter to the throne. He has no idea that Thomas has as much right to it as Bruce ever did.

If not more so.

Jason doesn't appreciate what Thomas is trying to say until Bane reaches down, grabbing him by the throat and hauling him up. It has to be excruciating, but Jason endures with only the slightest of muffled cries as Bane simply picks him up like a toy and drops him belly-down on the table.

"Fuck you," Jason hisses, and his voice sounds like he'd taken a solid hit to his larynx even  _ before _ Bane got his hands on him. "Fuck you, you sick fucks-"

Bane slaps Jason's ass and Jason wheezes, his eyes squeezing shut.

"He has a filthy mouth," Bane says. "You should keep it quiet for me."

Bane can be patient. Thomas has seen it. But right then there's no  _ need _ for patience, and Thomas watches as Bane gets to work with brutal efficiency. He jerks Jason's legs apart, snapping the rope with only the tiniest short of effort, and hauls his pants down as he goes.

"No," Jason says, and there's terror in his eyes. "No no no no-"

Thomas presses his thumb into Jason's mouth to quiet him, and Jason bites, clamping down on the gauntlet. He's sure the taste is awful—probably blood and dirt, if he had to guess—but that doesn't stop Jason from biting so hard he can feel it even  _ through _ the gauntlet.

"Shh," Thomas says, sweeping the fingers of his free hand through Jason's messy hair. "Like I said, you're going to want to behave. If you do as you're told, it'll hurt less."

Jason says something that's probably  _ fuck you _ against the thumb in his mouth, and Thomas clicks his tongue in response.

"I warned you," he says.

What remains of Jason's pants are dropped in pieces onto the table, and his underwear join them in short order.

Bane is many things, but kind is not one of them, and he pushes the pad of his thumb up against Jason's hole.

"You're going to break him," Thomas says pointedly. He knows how big Bane is, and he knows that if he goes in dry Jason's going to end up  _ hurt. _

"We're in the business of breaking men," Bane says with a leer. "What's one boy?" From where he stands, Thomas can see him press his thumb in.

Jason bites Thomas's thumb so hard that if not for the gauntlet, Thomas is sure he would have gone right through to the bone.

"Shh," Thomas says again, bending down to press a kiss to Jason's forehead. He can't risk letting his mouth stay open for long, so he presses his own thumb flat against Jason's tongue, muffling whatever he's trying to say.

Probably begging, if he can manage it. Thomas isn't even sure he'd be able to go that far, because Bane's already working Jason open, and Jason looks to be beyond the point where he could manage actual words.

But he's making a lot of  _ noises, _ and Thomas would be lying if he said those weren't having an effect on him. Every noise Jason makes goes straight to his cock, and it's getting uncomfortable in the suit, the cup straining under the pressure.

"You should enjoy him," Bane says, "put his mouth to use."

Bane likes to watch, and Thomas lets out a pained sigh as if he's going along with it solely for Bane's benefit and shifts the position of his hand. He jams three fingers of his gauntlet into the right side of Jason's mouth, keeping him from closing it as he uses his free hand to unbuckle his belt, dropping it onto the table beside Jason's mask.

"No," Jason begs, his tongue free even if he's muffled by the fingers in his mouth. There are tears in his eyes, and Thomas can only imagine the pain he must be in. Really, he's surprised Bane's lasted as long as he has, so when Bane withdraws his bloody fingers he pats the side of Jason's face.

"He's going to do it regardless," Thomas says. "And it's going to hurt. But if you put an effort in, I'll make sure you get cleaned up afterwards."

He doesn't promise it's not going to hurt. It is. Nothing short a horse tranquilizer or a bullet is going to make Bane's dick  _ not _ hurt him, and he's not going to lie to Jason like that.

_ "Please," _ Jason begs, looking up at him with wet eyes. 

Thomas really can't help himself. He reaches up, pulling back the cowl, and watches the confusion and despair that floods Jason's eyes. He doesn't know who he is, but that doesn't stop him from recognizing him. From understanding that this is something  _ else. _

Maybe he thinks he's an older Bruce, come back from the future. Wouldn't that be something.

Bane pushes the head of his obscenely large cock in and Jason  _ screams. _ It's a pained, guttural thing, and Thomas shushes him before pressing the head of his own cock against Jason's lips. His fingers are still propping Jason's mouth open, which isn't exactly going to make for a spectacular blowjob, but the noises are making up for it.

"I know you'll show me how good you are at this before we're done," Thomas says, pressing himself in inch by inch. A wet mouth it a wet mouth, and Jason's too distracted by the pain to pay much attention to what Thomas is doing. Thomas is fairly sure he could be slapping Jason around and he probably wouldn't even notice.

He sets a nice even pace, fucking into Jason's mouth. He doesn't even make an attempt to match Bane's jack hammering, and largely ignores the other man outside of the effect it's having on Jason. He's having a hard time imagining the damage he must be doing, and at one point Thomas thinks Jason's about to pass out entirely, forcing him to pause as he drags his fingers through Jason's soft hair.

"Here," Thomas says, reaching down to snap the rope holding his hands together. "Do what you need to."

Jason  _ could _ do a lot of things with his hands. He has options. But right then Thomas is the only thing in the room that isn't causing him unbearable agony, so Jason latches onto him, grabbing at Thomas's hips for support. He doesn't quite reach it, his hands sliding lower, but it gives him something to hold onto, his fingers digging in to Thomas's upper thighs as he holds on desperately.

Bane buries himself in Jason and finishes with a grunt. Jason  _ wheezes, _ the muscles in his back tensing, and he lets out a sob around Thomas. Bane reaches forward, grabbing at Jason's ass, and he gives it a harsh squeeze that Thomas is sure is going to leave a bruise. Not that it matters: There's no way Jason's going to be going  _ anywhere _ for the near future after what Bane's done to him.

"Remember what I said about putting an effort in?" Thomas says, and Jason's eyes lift up to look at him. He's been kind—he hasn't been moving while he gives Jason a chance to adjust—and it seems like Jason recognizes that as he gives the smallest of nods.

"Show me you can be good," Thomas says, and Jason whimpers. He's careful as he withdraws his fingers, well aware that Jason  _ could _ bite him if he wanted to. He's simply counting on whatever remains of Jason's self preservation to keep him from doing so.

He's surprised when Jason actually rocks forward slightly, swallowing Thomas down. Really, he's not expecting much from Jason, but he seems eager to actually do some work despite his pitiful state.

"Good," Bane says, and Jason gags as Bane shifts his position, hauling him up so that his knees are on the table. They splay out to the sides more or less immediately, and Jason's unable to hold his own weight as he sobs against Thomas.

"Shh," Thomas says. "You're doing such a good job."

It's sad how obviously Jason responds to such a tiny bit of praise. He rocks forward, trying to swallow Thomas down again, but he doesn't get a chance to actually set any sort of a pace before Bane starts to shove himself back in, forcing Jason to stop. Thomas presses his fingers back into the side of Jason's mouth to help him keep it open, focusing on every pathetic noise coming out of Jason as Bane gets right back to work, fucking into him like he didn't finish not too long before.

The man's insatiable.

Jason shows a  _ shocking _ level of fortitude when he digs his fingers into Thomas's thighs, trying to match Bane's pace with his mouth as he stretches forward. Thomas lets him set the pace, resting his hand on the back of Jason's head and withdrawing his fingers from Jason's mouth.

"You're so good at this," Thomas says, dragging his fingers through Jason's hair. "You know just what to do. Just keep going and everything will be just fine."

He can make no such promise. He has no idea what Bane has planned after they're finished, but he says it anyway, watching as Jason gags on his cock, trying so desperately to take the whole thing.

"I'm going to finish," Thomas says, his tone measured. He lets Jason decide where he wants it, a little reward, and is pleased when he swallows Thomas down to the root, making his choice clear.

"Good boy," Thomas says, and Jason  _ whines _ as Thomas finishes down his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he takes a ragged breath of his own.

Jason's mouth isn't half bad, and he makes appreciative little noises as he runs his fingers through Jason's hair, letting his cock slip free from Jason's mouth. He's pretty sure Jason's lower half is numb, because there's a  _ lot _ of blood when he bothers to look, and Bane's still jack hammering into him like he has no appreciation for how to pace things out.

It seems like hours later that Bane finally finishes again with a groan, withdrawing to splatter his cum all across Jason's back.

Bane's cock is streaked with blood.

"I want him," Thomas says, rubbing his thumb in a circle across Jason's cheek. "He has a nice mouth."

"Who says I care to give him to you?" Bane asks, eyes narrowing, and Thomas gives him a small grin.

"You will," Thomas says. "He  _ was _ supposed to be my gift, after all."

"At least I've found something you like," Bane says with a laugh, already tucking himself back into his own pants, turning away from the mess he's made. He's completely ignoring Jason, which serves Thomas's purposes just fine, because he makes another little shushing noise towards the small sobs coming from Jason's mouth, running his fingers through Jason's hair.

"Don't worry," he says. "You'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas is careful as he picks Jason up off the table. The damage is extreme, and if he's not careful some of it is going to be _permanent._ As big as Jason is, he doesn't offer any resistance as Thomas pulls him over his shoulder, letting him hold onto him for support as he heads down into the cave.

Somewhere midway down the steps Jason stops making pained little noises, and Thomas realizes he's passed out.

Hm. That's not a good sign.

Thomas sets Jason down and gets to work. Replenishing the blood he's lost is step one, and making sure he doesn't bleeding out is step two. Jason's hole is an absolute _mess,_ gaping and bloody, and Thomas curses Bane's preferences for the damage he's done. He uses his dick like a _weapon,_ and now he has to clean up the mess.

It takes him the better part of two hours to get things mostly back in order. He debates his options, but ends up using the padded wrist restraints to hold Jason in place, wary of him tearing out the IV when he wakes.

Then he turns away, leaving Jason where he lays, and goes back to his work.

It's hours later when he hears the first sob behind him that lets him know that Jason's awake. He finishes up his work, letting him sob in silence before he finally steps over to him, coming into view, and watching as Jason jerks away in fear.

He runs his fingers through Jason's hair, watching the tension slowly ease away as he does.

"You're safe," he says, which is _probably_ mostly true. There's no telling if Bane will change his mind, but at least for the moment he is.

Jason lets out another sob, and Thomas turns away to check his vitals.

They're good, or at least what he'd expect after what Jason's been through. The painkillers in the IV are obviously working their magic, otherwise Jason wouldn't be coherent enough to even understand what was being said to him.

He's not entirely convinced Jason is coherent enough to understand him right then, if he's being honest with himself. He's half convinced Jason's just responding to his tone, and when he checks him again he's out cold.

He lets the IV bag finish and then unties Jason, picking him up carefully before heading up the stairs.

The master bedroom is just the way he left it as he tucks Jason into bed, peeling off his suit and washing off the grime. Jason's already as clean as he's going to get thanks to a lot of careful wiping with a soft cloth, and he lets himself slide into bed beside him, looping an arm around Jason's waist and letting him rest against his side.

He falls asleep like that, satisfied for the first time in months.

He wakes to soft noises from beside him, and instinctively presses against the small form at his side. Jason's obviously in pain, but he's also a good deal more lucid than he was the night before, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Fuck," Jason hisses. "Fuck this is-"

"Real?" Thomas says, nuzzling against Jason.

Jason makes a noise of pure distress, and Thomas laughs under his breath. He can't help himself.

"Jesus, Bruce," Jason says, trying to pull back. "Fuck, this is so-"

"I'm not Bruce," Thomas says, and he reaches up, grabbing Jason's chin and twisting his head to get access to his lips. It's a rough, demanding kiss as he presses his tongue into Jason's mouth, and Jason fights him for every inch despite how exhausted he obviously is.

But there's only so much fighting he can manage before he gives in, sagging heavily into the bed as he lets Thomas do what he pleases.

Thomas pulls back after a moment, pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead.

"You did well," he says, watching that telltale little shiver that makes it so obvious how Jason response to praise. "Better than most would, faced with someone like Bane."

"You let him - you let him -" Jason says. His voice is laced with disgust and horror, and Thomas pulls him a bit closer. Jason pulls back, his head twisting to the side, and Thomas settles for kissing along the side of his neck.

"You need to stay still," Thomas says. "You'll injure yourself if you move too quickly."

 _"You'll_ fucking injure me!" Jason says, "Jesus fuck, jesus-"

He tries to pull away, and Thomas clamps down, refusing to let him move as Jason squirms in his grip. Jason's big, but he's also drugged to the gills and in a great deal of pain.

"Calm down," Thomas says.

"Calm _down?"_ Jason says. "You just - you let Bane - you let him -"

He can't make himself say it, and Thomas presses another kiss to his forehead, rubbing slow circles into Jason's back as he feels some of the tension ease out.

"As I said," he says. "You're safe. He won't touch you while you're under my protection."

"I don't even know who the fuck you _are,"_ Jason says, and Thomas laughs, releasing Jason long enough to sit up.

"I thought that would be obvious," he says. "Batman."

Jason snarls.

"You're not Bruce," he says. "This is his bed and his fucking _house,_ but you're not him."

"Oh?" Thomas says. "And who is he to you, Jason?"

Jason looks terrified when Thomas says his name, and it's obvious that he had assumed he still had some level of anonymity, even without his mask.

"Go on," Thomas prompts. "Who is he to you?"

"If you don't know," Jason says through clenched teeth, "I'm sure as hell not telling you."

He makes an attempt to sit up, but doesn't manage to lift himself more than an inch before the pain overwhelms him and he sags back into the bed with a small sob.

"I know," Thomas says. "But I want to hear it from you."

He knows in general terms. But he doesn't know the details, and the way Jason's averting his eyes makes it obvious that there's pain there that has _nothing_ to do with what Bane's just done to his body.

"He doesn't appreciate you," Thomas says. "You were his Robin, but he tossed you aside. He's too rigid in his ways, and he won't listen to reason."

He ghosts his fingers down Jason's back, and Jason shudders under the touch.

"You're telling me what you think I want to hear," he says.

"I'm telling you what I _think,"_ Thomas says. "And if that happens to be what you need to hear, then so be it."

"It's bullshit," Jason says. "You're just-"

His voice cracks, and Thomas shushes him again.

"You saw my guns," Thomas says. "You've been who I work with. Even if Bruce won't recognize it, his time in the cowl is over. That was why I wanted you brought here, even if Bane's methods were... overly aggressive."

It's a lie, but Jason doesn't know that, and he's so _desperate_ for it that it's easy for Thomas to wrap him around his finger. 

"Bruce won't take you back," Thomas says. "If he ever would have, he certainly won't now. But that doesn't matter. Gotham doesn't need a Batman who can't take care of his own. Gotham needs someone like Red Hood."

Jason's breath hitches, and Thomas can _see_ him considering it. He just needs a little bit more. A few more pushes. He's vulnerable right then, and Thomas knows just how to twist him around.

"I don't even know who you are," Jason croaks.

"Call me Thomas," he says, leaning down to press a kiss to Jason's lips. This one's different, soft and gentle, and Jason melts into it, overwhelmed.

"Thomas," Jason says. It's hard to tell if he makes the connection or not, and Thomas doubles down, dragging his fingers over Jason's abs.

"Last night wasn't pleasant for you," he says. "But you made it good for me. I should return the favor."

"I'm not -" Jason says, "I can't-"

Thomas drops his hand down, cupping Jason in it. He's not wearing any underwear, but it's obvious that he's going to have to be careful from the way Jason's entire body clenches at the contact.

"I'll be careful," Thomas says. "You have nothing to worry about."

He's slow and methodical as he gets to work, using both hands. One braces Jason's body to keep him from moving too much, and the other drags up his cock, coaxing him carefully towards an actual erection. He doubts Jason managed to get one last night, and it's obvious the poor boy's been backed up from the noises he's making. Thomas adds some spit to ease things, overwhelming Jason from simple proximity.

"Tell me what you want," he says. That's the last step, the last thing he needs. He needs Jason to be _complicit_ in what's happening, a willing participant. 

"I can't-" Jason chokes, and Thomas kisses at his neck, applying a little bit more pressure.

"I know you can," Thomas says. "You've been perfect so far, and I know you can do this for me. You just have to tell me what you want."

He applies a bit of pressure right at the base of Jason's cock, just enough to keep him from cumming, and he _whines,_ writhing against Thomas.

"Tell me," Thomas says, and this time it's an _order._

"Let me - let me finish," Jason begs, his voice cracking. "I just want to cum."

Thomas lets him. He releases his grip, picking up his pace as he jerks Jason off.

Jason cums with a _scream,_ his entire body shuddering as he does. He sobs from overstimulation as Thomas milks the last few drops from him, and then presses a kiss to his temple.

"Perfect," he says, meaning every word as he watches Jason's reaction to the praise. "You'll be just perfect."

Jason sags against him and doesn't speak a word for the rest of the day.


End file.
